Lost Moments
by onceuponajollyroger
Summary: Despite being determined to live his life for the "good moments," David mourns for the moments he has lost with his own daughter after seeing Killian care for his precious little girl, Ella. [Captain Swan and Charming Family Feels, Oneshot]


"Honey, your phone has been buzzing for a few minutes. It looks like Emma called," Mary Margaret chimed as she walked into the kitchen and handed her husband his phone.

David furrowed his brows. Emma usually didn't call this early in the morning. After all, there wasn't much point; he'd be meeting her for work at the station in half an hour. "I'll give her a call. Here, do you mind?" David asked as he handed the spatula over to his wife and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Neal, Charlie, and Leo all requested chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast," David said with a wink.

Mary Margaret looked back at him with a surprised expression. "You got all three of them to agree on something. My, Charming I'm impressed," she teased as he walked off to call their lone daughter.

David tried calling Emma twice, but was met with her voicemail both times. A frown spread across his face as he reentered the kitchen, though it softened when he saw his three sons chatting animatedly at the table.

"Mary Margaret, Emma didn't answer her phone. I'm a little worried; I think I'll go stop by her place and see if she's still there," he said as he grabbed his jacket off the rack and headed toward the door.

Mary Margaret looked up from the stove and called after her husband. "Call me later, and let me know if everything's alright. I guess you're right to worry; there hasn't been a town emergency this week," she grumbled bitterly as she took her frustration out on the eggs she was currently scrambling.

David huffed in response before heading out of the house. He jumped in his truck and sped off to the cozy home Emma shared with Killian.

When he arrived, he quickly hurried out of the truck and made his way to Emma and Killian's front door. The salty smell of the sea filled his lungs as he heard the sound of seagulls in the distance. Emma had insisted on getting a house right by the sea, stating that it would help Killian feel more at home in Storybrooke. David was just happy that they were a mere minutes away from Mary Margaret and him. He brought his hand up and rapped loudly on the door. He continued his knocking until a sleepy looking Killian answered the door.

"Please, Dave, I've a cranky toddler on my hands. Your loud banging doesn't help," Killian groaned as he opened the door wide and nodded for David to enter.

David gave him a small, understanding smirk before apologizing. He of all people knew what Killian was going through. After all, he had three rowdy boys at home to show for it. "Listen, Killian, is everything alright with Emma? She called earlier, but didn't answer when I called back."

Killian furrowed his brows. "Oh, _that's_ what brings you here. Emma's fine; she called to ask if you wanted her to bring some leftover pasta for lunch," Killian responded matter-of-factly as he bounced a now crying Ella in his arms. He held her tightly against his chest and brought his hand up to cradle her head against him, gently comforting her.

David looked upon his precious granddaughter. The little girl was a much welcome change for the male-dominated Charming family. She had bright green eyes and curly blonde hair, just like her mother. He didn't know if it was the lighting in the Jones family's living room or maybe the way Killian was cradling his little girl, but David was suddenly hit with the realization that Ella looked so much like what he imagined Emma had looked at her age. Though he would have no way of knowing if he was right, he thought bitterly. David was overcome with a consuming sadness; he felt as if all the air had been knocked out of his lungs.

"Dave, you alright there mate?" Killian asked as he noticed the sad frown on his friend's face. "You zoned out a bit."

David shook his head and quickly schooled his features, determined to put on a good front. "Oh, I'm fine. She's just…she's so beautiful," he said with a small, clearly forced smile, "just like her mother," he added, barely above a whisper. "Cherish your time with her, Killian. They grow up so fast."

Killian was quiet for a minute as he pursed his lips into a straight line. He recognized the hurt look in David's eyes, despite the prince's noble efforts to mask it. That was the look of a parent missing their child. Killian had become quite familiar with it during his time with Milah. She would always have that same pained expression on her face when she was reminiscing about Bae or wondering about his life.

David had an entire childhood that he had missed, and as Killian brushed a soft kiss against his little girl's head, he felt a pang of sadness just imagining the loss his friend had endured. He'd always seen the ramifications of Regina's curse from Emma's perspective, Emma's loss. It hadn't occurred to him that David and Mary Margaret were robbed too.

"Listen, David, Emma and I haven't gotten to spend much time alone together lately, what with Ella being in these notorious terrible two's and all," Killian began with a nervous grin. "Would you watch her for me, just for a little while? I'll go help Emma out at the station."

David grimaced in response as he turned slightly to head for the door. He recognized immediately what his friend was doing; despite being married to a human lie detector, the pirate wasn't much for hiding his true intentions. "Killian, you don't have to-"

Killian cut him off with the wave of his hand. "You'd be doing _me_ a huge favor, Dave. Really, I would appreciate it," Killian said firmly as he walked over to David.

David stared down at the floor and kicked his feet together nervously before finally looking up to meet Killian's gaze. "Well, that sounds like a nice idea for both of us," he said meekly.

"Aye, indeed," Killian smiled as he clapped his mate on the back. Killian carefully handed his still somewhat cranky little girl over to her grandfather before leaving to get out of his pajamas.

Killian dressed quickly and made his way to the front door. Before leaving, he turned back towards his friend. David was sitting on the living room couch, staring down fondly at Ella. "Thanks again, Dave. You're a great mate," Killian said with a smile as he took in the bittersweet sight.

David simply nodded and watched as Killian left. When he was sure his son-in-law was gone and out of earshot, David held a now dozing Ella tighter to his chest and reached down to cradle her head in his hand. "I love you, _Emma._"

* * *

Killian and Emma returned shortly after lunch to find David and Ella playing together in the living room, toys scattered across the floor. David looked up at his daughter and son-in-law with a guilty expression on his face. "Sorry for the mess," he said sheepishly as he turned his attention back to the toddler wobbling around.

Killian looked back and forth between Emma and David for a minute before excusing himself to the other room, deciding father and daughter needed a moment alone.

Emma walked over and sat down beside David on the floor. The two looked forward, watching with amusement as Ella began to throw her stuffed animals across the room and trot after them.

David cleared his throat and spoke after a few minutes of silence. "I'm sorry, Emma, that I didn't get to do this with you," he said quietly.

"I am too," she replied with a sad note in her voice. She reached over and took her father's hand, giving it a gentle squeezed as she rested her head against his shoulder. "But you would have, if you had the chance. That counts for something. That's enough."

David nodded his head slowly before allowing a smirk to form on his face. "You would have been the most spoiled little girl in the kingdom, you know. I already had _two_ ponies picked out just for you."

They both exchanged sad smiles that didn't quite reach their eyes before turning their attention back to little Ella. They were going to be alright.


End file.
